Movin' Back
'Movin' Back '''is the fifteenth episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Michael Scorn (debut) *Daniel Grant (debut) *Avram (cameo) *Sandy Cheeks (cameo) *Sheldon J. Plankton (cameo) Plot After two government agents set out to figure out the cause of the recent sislence from Coral City, the gang moves back to Bikini Bottom to avoid being caught. Story Squirdward, SpongeBob, and Patrick had been sitting down on the couch watching "Gloopian Revenge". "I don't like this show, there's too many sexual innuedos!" SpongeBob complained. "Well, they're the one with the PG rating," Patrick pointed out. Suddenly, the show cut off. "Hey! I was watching that!" complained Squidward. "We interupt this program to bring you an important news annoucement," Avram could be heard saying. "Avram?" Squidward asked. "From Seavivor?" SpongeBob asked, confused. "Yes, it's me, Avram! I've been notified by government officials that there hasn't been any word from the entire population of Coral City in two weeks and that they suspect that a mass murder has occured. Sounds great, huh? Too bad I wasn't there to see it! I'd just love to meet the one who did this! And soon I will! Because government officals, Daniel Grant and Micahel Scorn will be hunting them down," Avram said. "Yes, we will be traveling to Coral City to see if there are any possible survivors and to investigate what actually happened," a sea cucumber dressed up in a tux explained. "And when we find out we did it, we're going to throw them in prison and subject them to tons of torture everyday!" a whale in a black tux shouted. "Oooh, even better! Now back to your regularly shedculed programming!" Avram grinned. ''Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn't take them anymore So he moved to Coral City But now he's in trouble ''And he has to move back! '' Squidward quickly threw all his stuff into his boatmobile, jumping into the driver's seat. "Hop in!" he shouted. "We're coming!" SpongeBob said as he and Patrick ran towards the boat, carrying several suitcases. They quickly got in and Squidward drove off. "Where are we going?" SpongeBob asked. 'We have to get back to Bikini Bottom! Then we can live our normal lives again!" Squidward shouted, accerating his speed. Meanwhile, another boatmobile, this one colored black, had been driving through the ocean. "So where are we going again?" the whale asked. "We're going to Coral City, Danny. We're investigating the loss of contact from there, remember?" the sea cucumber said. "No," Danny answered. "Ugh..." Michael sighed as he continued to drive. Soon, the boatmobile stopped at Bikini Bottom. "Wow, that took quicker than I thought," SpongeBob said. "We don't live that far away, SpongeBob," Patrick said. "Whatever, let's get back to our old houses!" Squidward shouted and they ran off to where they used to live. "Ah, home sweet pineapple," SpongeBob said, hugging his house. "I really don't know how I managed to live with you for eight months back in Coral City, SpongeBob. I really don't," Squidward said dryly. "Howdy guys!" Sandy said, walking over to them. "I see you've decided to come back and visit," Sandy said. "Yeah, uh...we decided to move back," Squidward said. "Yeah, um, we actually moved back quite a while ago. We've been here since March 12th," SpongeBob explained. "Well, that's awfully good timing then. I heard on the news that a mass murdered occured there one day after you guys left!" Sandy said. "Oh, yeah. I heard about that too. Wonder who did it," Squidward said nervously. "I'm betting on Plankton. Eugene moved the Krusty Krab over while the same day you guys moved there. I bet he blew up the whole city just to get revenge on Eugene," Sandy theorized. "Oh, come on! Why does everyone think it's me?! I would never do that!" Sheldon shouted. "Uh-huh..." Sandy said. "Okay, fine. I would but I'm not the one who actually did it!" he said. The agents finally arrived at Coral City. "Welp, here we are," Michael said, stepping out of the boatmobile. "You know, you don't have to point out the obvious," Daniel said dryly. "I do when you're around," Michael pointed out, walking over to a nearby building and knocking on it. Suddenly, a explosion could be heard from the distance. The agents' eyes widened and they quickly ran over to it. The door opened, revealing Squilvia. "Hello?" she asked. Meanwhile, the agents had tracked down the source of the explosion to Squidward's house, which had now been blown to smithereens. However, for some reason there was a hole in the ground. "Mwhahaha! Finally! I have suceeded in destroying the pathetic squid and his idiot friends!" Finster could be heard shouting from the hole. The agents quickly jumped into the hole, landing in Finster's lair. "Hold it right! You're under arrest!" Michael shouted, pointing his gun at Finster. Trivia *This is the sixth time in a row the theme song is modified to fit the theme of the episode. *The hole in the ground is a reference to FInster's lair being located under Patrick's bed. *It is revealed that Squilvia managed to survive the events of the previous episode. Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Pineapple Entertainment